


Phones, Paparazzi, and Uma Thurman

by Nighten_Gale



Category: Fall Out Boy, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Aphonebringsthemtogetherlol, Ilovetags, Istheregoingtobesmut, Jarco - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, attackontitan, ereri, falloutboy, ihavenoidea, jeanmarco, lol, modernau, shingekinokyojin, springles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighten_Gale/pseuds/Nighten_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a normal Saturday morning....-<br/>No.<br/>Saturday afternoon - 12:51pm - Marco Bodt wakes up to screeching and six pairs of hands.<br/>Saturday afternoon - 3:35pm - Marco Bodt and his obnoxious friends arrive at Trost Area.<br/>Saturday afternoon - 5:07pm - The concert starts.<br/>Saturday afternoon - 7:23pm - Their eyes meet.<br/>Saturday evening - 8:46pm - The concert ends.<br/>Saturday evening - 8:51pm - Marco Bodt and friends meet the pop star singer, Jean Kirstein.<br/>Saturday whatever -11:21pm - Someone calls his apartment phone.<br/>Saturday midnight - 12:37pm - They meet once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phones, Paparazzi, and Uma Thurman

**Author's Note:**

> *does a little dance* Ahem - let's get started.

Marco Bodt woke up to the nice sound of Eren Jeager screeching, followed by two other voices telling him to be quiet. 

_Great._

"Eren! He's still sleeping!"

"So what!? We have to get there early! Fuck his sl- Ow!"

"At least try to wake him up slowly, brat. You sound like you're having trouble shitting bricks."

"Guuuuys! Shhhhhh! We'll wake him up like this!"

Ohoho, if they only knew. Those idiots can't spot if someone is sleeping or not for their _life_. 

Marco groaned, slightly opening his eyes to scan his surroundings. It was sort of blurry because he just woke, but he could tell who was who based off their hair and height.  _Mikasa to my right, Eren next to her. Armin to my left, and Levi at my toes. The two goofy idiots are probably somewhere in my kitchen. Alright then, I can manage to get at least three of them..._ As fast as they could even catch up to what his plan was, Marco was already snatching the closest pillows and throwing them in every direction he could think of.  _  
_

Well... At least he managed to hit Eren and Armin square in the face; darn Levi and Mikasa's fast reactions. 

"Leeeeeeeeeeave me be," Marco groaned again, then letting himself curl back up under the covers. He knew why they were all there: it was because they came to pick him up to go to a concert. A  _concert._ May he remind you, Marco wasn't someone who was extremely interested in concerts, pop stars, teen magazines, and social media - noooooo, not at all. He was more of a dorky type of guy, a typical nerd you should say. So, going to concerts wasn't really his thing. All he wanted to do was lay on his comfy bed that smelled like axe and laundry detergent and oversleep. It was his ideal of a normal Saturday morning. 

But unfortunately, he wasn't going to get that 'normal Saturday morning'. 

Because right when he even  _tried_ to get deeper under the covers, he got attacked. He got attacked by (what felt as) six pairs of hands- Wait.  _Six!?_ _  
_

_Oh fuck._

"Connie! Sasha! Rip the blankets off!"

_I'm was done for. Goodbye cruel world! Tell my mother I love her!_

"Yes, Ma'am!" They both said in unison.

_And tell my cousins to not eat my secret stash of apple-flavored jolly ranchers under the couch pillows!_

"HIIIIIYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The sheets flew from Marco's grasp and before he could even move, he got attacked  _again._

From the moment everything started - he knew these people had a plan up their sleeve. And to them (no matter what) that plan will follow through.

"Go! Go! Go! He's defenseless!" Armin yelled.

His arms were  grabbed, as well as his legs, and lord knows who the hell had enough guts to even go near his _ass_ once it was lifted off the bed. It wasn't even long before everyone managed to lift his whole body and carry him.  

"Guys, what the hell are you-"

"Into the bathroom!" Sasha interrupted. 

"What!? Hey!"

Connie opened the bathroom door for everyone and ran back after, "I'll get his clothes!"

"W-Wait, my clothes!"

"Slow and steady everybody we have a heavy pound of pure freckleness entering the bathroom!"

"What the hell, Eren!?"

_Is **no one** listening to me!?_

Eren and Levi dropped the poor man's legs while Armin and Mikasa helped Marco stand correctly, still holding onto his arms. Marco - obviously having no control over his body anymore - just stayed still until Connie came in with his clothes. 

"Undress him!"

 _Oh fuck no._ Marco leaped into actions, snatching the clothes from Connie and pushing everyone out, "Out! Out! Every single one of you guys, OUT!" 

"But-!"

"Hey!"

"Watch it!" 

"Cmon ma-" 

_Slam-click!_

Marco shut the door, breathing heavily. His hands rested against the door's surface and he smiled, a little chuckle escaping his lips. He probably gave off the impression that he was annoyed (which he kind of was, but he knocked the feeling out in a matter of seconds), but really, he was quite glad. This routine/plan that they just did was completely normal for both him, and everyone else that was in it. This was his family. His  _chosen_  family. 

His really obnoxious and stupid family that likes to undress him in his sleep sometimes and spread mashed strawberries all over his bare chest. 

Wait what? 

Never mind. 

He quit leaning on the wall and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Hair, obviously messed up, a little bit of drool running at the corner of his lips, and droopy bed eyes making up his entire complexion. Oh, this was quite attractive alright.

He quickly got himself ready (meaning he took his five minute morning shower and brushed his teeth) and glanced at what Connie brought him to wear. It wasn't his simple light blue sleeved shirt and jeans that he had  _planned_ to have, but it was a collared navy blue buttoned shirt along with a pair of khakis. Marco rolled his eyes his and shook his head.  _Why Connie, just why?_

Pushing the fact that he actually looked like a casual Prince Charming in those clothes, he combed his hair and opened the door, revealing Sasha and Connie arm wrestling on the coffee table, and Eren and Levi messing around on the couch while Mikasa leaned against the wall. He walked forward, ruining the arm wrestling game to grab his watch. 

"Woah, hey man! I was winning!"

"Pfft, no you weren't!" Sasha retorted. 

Marco chuckled at the two, purposely ignoring what they send and turned around to face everyone, "Okay guys, I'm ready."

* * *

The Trost arena was a huge area - one that Marco has never been to before. People were scattered literally almost everywhere; it was just so full that if he were to make one wrong step, he could lose his whole entire group.

But that was kinda impossible; they were super loud. 

"YEEEAAAAHHHHH! WE'RE HERE!" Connie yelled out, bending his arms at his sides and throwing his chest out confidently. 

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" 

Marco flinched and backed away from Sasha, who was waving her newly bought shirt around in the air. He started to try to calm her down by motioning it with her hands to relax, "S-Sasha..."

"Leave them be, Marco! They're just super excited." Eren said, a stupid grin plastered on his face while his arm was wrapped around his shorter boyfriend, Levi, who looked slightly irritated at the moment. 

"All these little shits are so loud..." He heard him mumble. 

A voice came from in front of them as it was now their turn to give their tickets to the ticket master, well, who just so happened to know who one of them was, "Oh Levi, aren't you the short one here?"

While the Springles (and pretty much every one else) busted of laughing, Levi's eyes twitched even more than before, "Shitty glasses..."

"Hello!"

Eren smiled brightly as he stepped in front, holding his hand out towards the brunette woman with circular glasses and a high ponytail, "Hey Hanji!"

The woman who's name was obviously Hanji gratefully took his hand through the plastic glass and shook it quickly up and down continuous times, "Oh Eren, it's fantastic to see you too! It's even more great that I managed to get you guys tickets for this! You'll really have a great time! And speaking of tickets, give me 'em so you can get your butts in their! The concert waits for no one!"

Eren laughed and pulled his hand away, backing up a tiny bit for everyone else to hand their tickets to her. Marco, looking rather confused at the moment, went front and handed his ticket, nodding in thanks before meeting up with Eren and waiting for everyone else. Armin, Levi, and the double twerps had no struggle to meet up and they all headed towards the security. 

* * *

Sitting at the front row, Marco sighed, a bit displeased. He had no excitement for this concert, although he tried to think more positively about it than being pessimistic. This was his first time, so it should be the time to make the best out of it. 

The place went dark minutes later and screams went wild around the area. As the lights came back on unexpectedly, drummers, guitarists, and background (well, at least they looked like background) singers were scattered around the humongous stage. Pink smoke shot up from the middle of the stage, revealing a singer and a propped up microphone in front of him. According to the crowd, he was amazing at doing absolutely nothing yet because the screams grew louder - so loud you would think someone just went deaf.  

Many many people tried getting as close to the stage as possible, so Marco and every one else was shoved to the front, but being forced to stop because they were already being  _pressed against it._  The freckled man's eyes narrowed in irritation - and maybe even more irritated than Levi at this point - because being touched by strangers wasn't exactly his "thing". Shaking off the feeling, he brought his full attention back to the stage and the main singer who moved his way up front.

"Hey, whats up my fans!?" The man screamed out into the microphone, gaining even more screams. He chuckled and nodded, "Alright, alright! It's great to see all of you guys too so... to show my thanks... Here's the concert you've all been waiting for!" The screams... grew... so freaking loud...   _Is it even possible to scream **that**_    _loud?_ _  
_

Marco let out a sharp gasp as Connie jabbed his side with his elbow, "MARCO, LOOK, LOOK! IT'S THE ACTUAL JEAN KIRSTEIN!"

Sasha jabbed Marco's other side, "IT'S REALLY HIM!"

"Ow! Ow! Alright, alright I get it!" He screamed at the two then looked back up at this 'Jean Kirstein'. He was walking to the front of the stage - walking closer into Marco's view - and carrying both the microphone and its stand with him. Another smirk played on his lips as he sat it back down in front of him.

"One. Two. Three!"

The [music started playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNkivNlkjj8) and the pop star started shaking his head, getting into the rhythm. He grasped the microphone tightly into his hands. The words flowed out of his mouth as smoothly as the calmest waters of a river. They weren't soft lullabies at all, but it was something more. A type of music Marco had never had fascination in - except now. 

 _"Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_  
_I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile_  
_All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_  
_Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind_

 _You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon_  
_I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end_  
_And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay_  
_You know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA"_

Jean took the microphone out of the stand's grasp and faced it towards the crowd as they sang his part. Marco glanced and saw how everyone was into it, even Levi. For once (besides the cute moments with Eren), the short man was smiling. He finally looked back onto the stage and saw how the famous pop star was standing just a few feet  _away from him._ There, Marco saw how he really looked. His hair was free from a hat so his hair showed; it was two toned - the top looked a bit of an light ash color while the bottom under-cut took on the appearance of a darker brown. He wore a tight leather jacket that perfectly fit his thin (but muscular) form, whereas beneath that was a translucent white buttoned shirt which the top four buttons weren't connected together, simply revealing his collarbone and a bit of his chest. Straps that were connected by his belt were also connected to the top of his also leather buckled black boots. Under that, he wore tight white leggings. Every single piece of clothing that wrapped his figure hugged him well. So well that it was... attractive.  _  
_

The man on the stage held out his hand as if he was reaching for the most valuable item ever, while his other hand was still holding the microphone. His face was in desperation as he continued singing out his words. That face of his already made the crowd go even more wild. The energy of those in the audience never ending.

_And I love the way you hurt me_

His hand went back to his chest as the lines _hurt me_ slipped out, and the second he switched to a different line, he went wild.

_It's irresistible, yeah_

Jean had already let the wild part of him set loose. He jumped, twirled, and even almost flipped as if the stage was his own. No doubt in him was showing and all that was set free was his confidence. The men on the stage smiled and played their part as well, no doubt in them showing either. Their attention was too brought to the prancing singer and they smiled as if they were having the time of their life - because Jean certainly was. Every time a line was changed, he would stop in an area of the stage to sing it before jumping and running to a new location. 

 _I love the way, I love the way_  
_I love the way you hurt me, baby_  
_I love the way, I love the way_  
_I love the way you hurt me, baby_

This was the moment where Marco as well was having the time of his life - and no regrets filled him.

* * *

A few songs passed, but a certain song that was about to play in particular captured Marco in even more. He's heard this song on the radio before -definitely - but hearing it live was completely different. It wasn't just Marco that thought that this song was incredible, but it was the crowd too. Judging on how powerful their screams were, it was their favorite as well. 

A loud chuckle emerged from the singer above and it echoed around the arena, "Come on boys. One! Two! Three," a little smirk, "[Let's go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBswx7GEARc)."

 _'I can move mountains_  
_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_  
_Oh, oh, keep you like an oath'_

He snatched the microphone away from its stand once again and sang in the most seductive tone ever. Just by hearing the way he sang the words, lust could be found all over his presence.

_"May nothing but death..do..us part"_

The guitar solo started to play followed by a rhythm of claps.  Drummers started to play as well and the instrumentals sounded all too perfect. Marco watched as the singer moved from the center of the stage all the way to the side where Marco and his friends stood. The two of them were  _literally_ two feet apart. The freckled man couldn't help but lean all the way forward, getting as close to the singer as possible. Although, that was a bit easy considering he was still getting  _shoved_ against the stage. 

 _"She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_  
_Bury me till I confess_  
_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_  
_And I can't get you out of my head_

 _The stench, the stench, of summer sex_  
_And CK eternity, oh hell yes_  
_Divide me down to the smallest I can be_  
_Put your, put your v-v-venom in me_

 _I can move mountains_  
_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_  
_Oh, oh"_

Marco blinked once Jean - may he remind you , the famous as hell singer - knelt in front of him. Believe or not either, his  _gaze_ was placed on him too. It took him by surprise...

But that wasn't all the singer had to offer...

 _"I keep you like an oath"_  

Jean leaned forward, and Marco felt a smooth feeling of a finger run from his Adam's apple all the way to the tip of his chin. He was gently forced to look up and he froze. All he was able to take in was that

  1. Jean Kirstein was _touching_ him.
  2. All of the audience's eyes were on specifically the _both_ of them.
  3. Jean's eyes looked like he was going _bang_ the hell out of him.
  4. ~~Marco Bodt is having dirty thoughts in the middle of a concert~~  



Marco's eyes went as wide as they could possible go and damn - his blush could make all the cherries disappointed in themselves. The moment felt so slow but in reality it went as quick as a second could go. The next thing that Marco figured out was that  _Jean_ was  _leaning_  so god damn close to him, up to the point where the singer's mouth was right by his  _ear._ The microphone itself was still on the other side of jean's mouth just so he could still sing into it but the fact that he was also singing into his  _ear_ was death itself. 

_"May nothing but death...do..us part"_

Another smirk.

Another  _fucking_ smirk was all to leave Marco slightly drooling once the singer moved. This was the time where Marco's lust bar shot all the way up and all he wanted to do was grab that singer by his damn collar and kiss the living hell out of him. But god dammit, he couldn't. He could already feel the surprised gazes from  _all_ his friends, but he didn't respond to it. Right now, all he could do was keep his eyes on Jean Kirstein. 

 

 That was the _only_ thing he could do. 

* * *

 

 The ending.

For once, Marco was disappointed. He didn't want the concert to end - no, if anything, it was the last thing he wanted which definitely surprised him.

Jean was standing in the middle of the stage, just like the way he first started. He looked exhausted, even his pants could be heard through the microphone.

"Hey, guys. Did you like the concert?" The last major screams were roaring and it made him chuckle, "Oh, damn, guys that's fucking great as hell. I hope that made your night 'cause it certainly made mine. I love you guys and enjoy the rest of the night - WHOO!" He let go of the microphone and turned around, running off the stage and into the back. The crowd was still going out of their mind and Marco just stood there.

Well, he was about to move to check with Connie about what the hell they're supposed to do, but someone grabbed his arm. Beginning to protest, he saw that it was Connie himself. His eyebrows raised in confusion,  _Um, is this pretty much how we're getting out?_

Part of that question was correct, but at the same time it wasn't. The exit of the arena was left, but they were all going right (by all, he meant the line train that everybody was in. It turns out without him knowing, they all moved and kept him at the end of the line. Thanks guys. Grade A friend family right here.).

Once they all were shoved into a clear spot, they all huddled up into a circle, Connie speaking first.

"Marco, what the hell man?"

Sasha next.

"I was  _right_ there and he goes and molests YOU!?" _  
_

And back to Connie.

"No Sasha, not that. _The_ Jean Kirstein  _touched **and** molested _him." ** _  
_**

Marco blushed at the subject again. Yes, he was touched by  _the_ Jean Kirstein and he kept on thinking of the moment because that really was his first time getting touched by someone popular, but at this moment he had no idea as of  _what_ to say.

"U-Um guys-"

"Shut up, all you brats," Levi interrupted.

Everyone fell silent and their gazes transitioned to Levi.

Eren chuckled and he kept his arm wrapped around Levi's neck, "Alright so... Moving on from that..." He glanced at Levi and Levi looked back, nodding in approvement, then having Eren continue, "How about we all meet Jean?"

Sasha screamed.

"SHUT. UP!"

Connie as well.

"WHAT!?"

"HOOLY FOOKEN-"

Connie still continued. 

Marco was still left in silence, shocked. W-Wait,  _him!? Meet, HIM!?_ He certainly hoped he wasn't (secretly was too) talking about the 'on stage jean' and wished that there was actually another Jean in the universe. 

Meh, unfortunately that still wasn't the case.

Everyone was still going to meet him.

Whether Marco didn't want to **or if he actually did.**  

* * *

 

Now normally this would be the time where Marco would protest on meeting a singer just because he was either one) not interested in meeting someone he didn't care about or two) the singer who he was about to meet touched him on stage. 

But now thinking about it, maybe Jean had forgotten touching him on stage. After all, he did have many many songs he had to sing, and probably he touched some other fans before, so maybe this wasn't any different. 

Maybe. 

The way every one managed to get into the backstage was easy. Levi was friends with the guard: Erwin Smith aka - Captain America in hiding. And Levi was also close friends with Jean's manager: Petra Ral aka - the girl who Marco couldn't come up with a name besides carrot and cinnamon. He secretly laughed at the names - no judging. Swears. 

Petra guided mostly every person to Jean's dressing room which she knocked on to capture the singer's attention from the other side, "Excuse me? Mr. Kirstein?"

A voice came, "What is it, Petra?"

"The visitors that were mentioned earlier are here. Can they come inside or would you like a little more time alone?"

"It's not like I'm masturbating at this time (Woah,  _this_ time? Excuse me? Uhm, what?). Just send them in, I'm ready."

"Roger that," she gave Marco and the rest a pleasant smile and opened the dressing room door. 

Connie and Sasha shoved everyone aside and busted themselves into the dressing room, running right into the singer. He scowled at them for doing so and usually they would back up from that but this was the singer that they were fanning about not too long ago here. Instead, they fanned all over him. 

Mikasa crept into the place like a silent assassin while Marco, Levi, and Eren peacefully entered in. Marco stayed in the back and watched as all his friends went to crowd over Jean. He felt bad for him, really, just the feeling of having random people crowd all up into your personal business like that. Damn, it must sure suck. But it wasn't 'just not wanting to be in his personal business' that he didn't want to go near, but it was also because the thought that  _he_ touched  _him_. It was still awkward even though Marco kept thinking that he would forget. 

It didn't take long for Jean to realize that Marco was standing there in the back. "You," he started. 

Marco flinched. "H-Huh?"

"You're not going to come crowd me either?"

He shook his head and politely refused with his hands, "N-No, no. It's fine." 

"Tch."

_Ouch, rude much?_

Marco couldn't help but roll his eyes and turn away, pulling out his phone and fumbled around with it until every one was finished being a crazy fanboy/girl. He thought about it though. This guy that he once had a little bulge in his pants for earlier seemed a little obnoxious and full of himself. This totally lowered the lust bar. 

A few things happened in the Jean's dressing room.

Things involving Marco having to put his phone down on Jean's dress drawers just to use both his hands to pry Sasha off the singer.

And that became one of his worst regrets.

...or maybe not.

* * *

 

 Coming home from the concert (and Jean's dressing room) was tiring to be completely honest. He actually hadn't ever been this tired since the one time he had to study for a chemistry test.

 _God,_ was that test a living hell. 

But it made him feel super lazy too. Even going as lazy as stripping in his small living room and leaving all the clothes scattered on the floor while he kept his boxes on and lazily put on a white t-shirt. 

But - 

\- it took him at least five minutes to realize he had lost his phone.

"WHAT!? Are you  _kidding_ me right now!? Is this some sort of  _joke!?"_ Haha, now he was furious. His phone. His phone. His god damn phone. Where was it? Oh yeah!

WITH THE DAMN PUNK STAR SINGER. 

SPECIFICALLY ON HIS DRESSER. 

He paced back and forth, biting his lap and running his hands through his hair. "What do I do? What do I do? What the  _fuck_ do I-"

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, RING_

"What the..." His attention was brought to his apartment phone. Um, it was usually rare for that phone to ring. Except for emergencies. ...Well this is an emergency, wasn't it?

As fast he could he leaped over his living room and reached for the apartment phone, pulling it from its stand and bringing it up to his ear, "Hello!?"

_"...Hello?"_

He blinked. This man sounded awfully familiar. "Who is this?"

_"I'd actually prefer to keep my identity hidden. Although, if I did manage to tell you, would you think you would believe me?"_

Marco smirked. He could even tell there was a playful tone on the other line, 'Hmm. I don't know. It depends. Try me though, I'm curious myself."

The man's smirked as well. Damn, that smirk sounded familiar too. But  _where? "Jean Kirstein."_

Aw, shit. That's where. 

"What the hell!? How the hell did you even  _get_ this number!?"

_"Wow, you know. I expected a better reaction. Like you know, a scream or some sort. But you, wow, you just killed it man."_

Marco narrowed his eyes at the phone and snarled. He finally checked the number to realize that the number that had called his apartment phone was  _his_ phone number. 

"Why are you calling from my phone?"

_"Oh, so this is your phone now? I hadn't realized. But, lemme say 'frecklesarecool' isn't exactly the best password out there. Especially since it's your lock screen."_

" _Oh_ ," Marco started, "So you can speak the obvious now? I'm glad, Mr. Kirstein. Look here, I just want my phone back. So let me drive there tomorrow or-"

 _"Don't. Paparazzi is **everywhere and they'll stay here for the longest**_ **.** _It's torture here. Stay at your house if you value your life."_

He blinked, not getting the chance to say anything.

_"Let me come to you. I got a jacked up car I can take to your place and I know exactly how to sneak out. Wheredaya live?"_

"Wait don't do th-"

_"I'm fucking getting out of here one way or another. Do you want your phone back or not, man?"_

Well - he really did want his phone back. And he didn't exactly trust it being with an obnoxious man such as Jean himself, so god dammit he had no choice.

"Shiganshina apartmen are-"

_"Damn, I actually know where that is. Alright, I'm heading there right now."_

"Wait what? No-"

The line went dead. 

Um.

How the hell am I supposed to deal with this? 

* * *

 

Just like how he was stressing out about his phone, he was getting extremely stressed about the punk star coming into his apartment. Just because of a stupid phone too.

_God dammit. This was all a mistake._

The apartment phone rang once again  and he picked it up immediately, fully aware of who it was, "What?" He hissed at the phone.

_"Calm, Tiger. Which apartment?"_

_"_ Fifth floor, apartment 031."

_"I'm coming."_

_Shit._

"Okay." He ended the line once again.

Not even five minutes later, his apartment door rang. He stared at it briefly before fast walking towards it and opening the door.

"Okay, give me my- OOKAY"

He was pushed aside as Jean shoved himself into the apartment, quickly slamming the door shut and locking it.

"The paparazzi followed my fucking car."

"Ex _cuse_ me?"

"Look out your window now, Freckles. They're there."

Marco's eyes narrowed and he went to his window' moving the curtains. His eyes went wide. The paparazzi really was all there. He hadn't seen that many vans and flashing lights in his life besides when he went to the concert. He closed the curtains and turned his attention back to Jean who was actually leaning over Marco to take a look himself.

"Look," Marco started again, gently pushing Jean away and pushing away the fact that Jean actually looked really hot right now in his casual clothing, "just give me my phone and you can return back to your... flashy life?"

Jean's eyes narrowed and he pointed towards the window, "If you think I'm actually going back and returning to that "flashy" hell then you, sir, have gotten it all wrong. I sing for a living, yes, but all I want to do is sing my heart out and love my fans. Not hang out with other fucked up singers and paparazzi. It's disgusting."

It wasn't only Jean's eyes that narrowed, but Marco's too. "What are you saying here?"

"I have to stay with you until they leave."

"WHAT!? WHAT IS THE-"

_knock knock knock_

Marco snarled and threw his hands in the air, walking to the door and peeping through the hole. His eyes went wide again as he saw many people who looked like news reporters out of his apartment. He looked back at a confused Jean and mouthed,  _"They're here."_

And that obviously triggered him.

Moving fast (almost too fast for Marco to keep up) Jean leaped into action. Running to turn off all the lights in the apartment then running back to Marco, taking him down to the floor and setting a hand over his mouth.

God, that took him by surprised. 

"Don't move. Don' talk. Don't you dare move a fucking muscle..." He heard Jean whisper into his ear. 

Marco's heart started racing. No matter how obnoxious this man could be, Marco still knew deep inside of his freckled body he had a little tug on his heart for him. Just doing this made his heart pound and his body heat up. 

He nodded though, and that was enough for Jean to trust him. However that didn't make him move away from Marco, no. But what it did do was let Jean move himself to a position to where he was on  _top_ of Marco. His hands where pinned on each side of Marco's head, and because of a little tiny lamp that remained on beside them, the two boys could see everything. Jean's face was super close to the other's, and his eyes were narrowed as if he was examining every detail on his face. 

"I remember you..." He whispered, Marco feeling Jean's hot breath against his cheeks. The freckled boy gulped in response. 

 He let the man on top continue, "You were the man on the left side of the stage... You seemed disinterested in me, but then I saw you later on and you looked surprised.. I remember getting so close to you, and seeing every single freckle on your cheek and nose.. Your light brown eyes too... I can see every detail, just like now.." 

Marco didn't know what do to honestly, his heart was pounding, his chest was hot, his mind was going crazy. He was going to loose it if he didn't do  _something. "_ I-I think they're gone no-" 

A pair of warm lips connected with his own and his eyes widened. It was a soft feeling if he was honest. A feeling filled with much emotion - almost too much. He wanted to give into it; he wanted to show the same emotion as the singer was giving in, but it all suddenly came too quick for him to move a muscle. 

Since his eyes were sill opened wide he saw as Jean's eyes squeezed together even more and the his lips was pressed harder against his own. The man was desperate for him to return the kiss -Marco could feel it. So he did. He brought both his hands up to crook of the singer's neck and let his fingers run through his hair. It was more softer than he had imagined in his little dirty world earlier, but it still felt wonderful. This kiss was both something he and the singer both secretly yearned for. 

By the time they needed to breathe, they both split apart and Jean rested his forehead on the other's. 

"Let me stay the night..." He panted. 

A small crept on Marco's lips as he gave a little nod, "Yeah.. Yeah, sure.." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know this is super fast paced and all, but it was a one-shot I really wanted to get completed xD The due date for it automatically deleting was coming up and I needed to rush 0-0


End file.
